Serena's New Life
by Sunshine Aradia
Summary: This story is actually one of my favorite stories that I've ever written. It is also the only story that I have started and then, two years later, I picked up and started working on again. This story starts out with Usagi living in Tokyo but, before the s
1. Author's Note

Author's Note: I am not (and I mean NOT) a Mamoru/Darien hater. (Read my other Sailor Moon stories if you don't believe me.) With the way I wanted my story to go, I had to do something to him and this was the best way that I could see. Also, I would normally use the English version of these characters names, but I felt that this time the Japanese version of their names would be the best. Listed below is a translation key, if you happen to not know the Japanese names.  
  
Usagi - Serena  
Ami - Amy (obviously)  
Rei - Raye (of course)  
Makoto - Lita  
Minako - Mina  
Haruka - Amara  
Michiru - Michelle  
Hotaru's name was the same in both versions.  
Setsuna - Trista  
Mamoru - Darien (a.k.a. Tuxedo Kamen - Tuxedo Mask) 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Usagi sat staring out the window in her room, tears welling in her eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Gone, all of them. Peaceful and wise Ami-chan. Hot-tempered and passionate Rei. Strong and brave Makoto and loving Minako. Michiru and Haruka were gone as well.

"Mamo-chan, why?" Usagi whispered to herself. Mamoru had killed them. One by one he had murdered her sisters and friends, cutting a little piece of her heart out with each death. When she had asked him why he had killed their friends and their love, he simply grinned at her and refused to answer as he transformed into Tuxedo Kamen.

Mamoru had tried to kill her as well, would have succeeded even, had Setsuna and Hotaru not shown up and stopped him. Usagi, despair and grief evident on her face, had taken out the Imperium Silver Crystal and destroyed him.

Killing Mamoru had killed another part in Usagi that she could blame on no one except herself. She had done what needed to be done.

That had been three days ago and Usagi had not moved from the window seat in all that time. Luna and Artemis had grown more worried for Usagi with each passing hour. She had not eaten or moved except to blink or wipe the tears from her cheeks.

Usagi closed her eyes. 'Mother," she thought, 'if there is anything you can do, please, take me from here. Take me someplace where I will not be reminded every time I turn around about Mamoru and the Scouts.'

A bright light appeared in the center of Usagi's bedroom. "Mother?" Usagi whispered out loud at the same time that Luna gasped out, "Queen Serenity!"

"My daughter," Queen Serenity said with the same smile that she always had on her face when she saw Usagi, although this time it was tinged with sadness. The same sadness and grief that had been there at the end of the Silver Millenium. "Are you sure that you want to be taken from this time and place? From the friends you have left?"

"Mother, the only friends I have left are Luna, Artemis, Naru, and Umino. Everyone else is dead. Only - if you take me away, please don't take my memories. Not being able to remember my friends would take away from who I am. They made me."

"Of course, my dearest heart. In fact, where I am thinking of sending you, you can even take Luna and Artemis with you." Queen Serenity chuckled at the look of pleasure that grew on Usagi's face. "Now, my dear, a friend of mine in England has told me of a boy who will need your protection and you his. Your life of fighting is not over. I know how hard it will be for you to fight without your friends. That is why you will no longer be Eternal Sailor Moon."

Usagi's face took on a puzzled look. "But, mother, if I am not a Sailor Scout, how will I fight at all?"

"My dear Usagi, in the world I am sending you to you will not need your Scout powers. But you will need the ginzoushou."

"Alright, mother." Usagi said, still watching her mother and listening intently to her words.

"Now, my dearest daughter, I will send you to that other time and life. As you requested, you will retain full memory of your friends. You will have Luna and Artemis with you, to guide you. And, when needed, you will be able to transform into Princess Serenity. Your name in the time I am sending you to is Serena Moon." (Last name is open to suggestions. This was the only one I could think of at the time I wrote this. ) Queen Serenity smiled softly as she gazed into her daughter's big blue eyes. "My love, be happy. Find love again. The Mamoru you once knew and loved would want it to be so."

As Queen Serenity slowly faded back into the light that she had appeared in, that light also enveloped Usagi. As she closed her eyes to shield them from the brightness of the light, she could feel her body changing. She was growing smaller. Her hair became shorter and her body more petite.

As the light died down, Serena opened her eyes and looked down at her body and into a mirror that was sitting on a desk in a room not her own. What she saw there made her glare up at the ceiling of her room. "Very funny, mother. Why the body of an 11-year-old?" she muttered to herself.

Suddenly, memories of herself in this life came flooding back to her. Images of her mother and father in this life. Images of her older sister, who teased her mercilessly. Some of the teasing had been painful to the young girl who looked up to her sister.

Serena left Luna and Artemis sleeping on her bed as she left her bedroom to go downstairs to breakfast.

Author's Note 2: I had not originally planned to make this a story with chapters. Then I remembered how long a certain series of books were and how much can take place in one year and figured it might be best to just write this in chapters. If any of this story so far is confusing, feel free to e-mail me at or anita I check each of these regularly and will answer any questions. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 2:  
  
Serena woke up in the middle of the night; Luna and Artemis snuggled up close to her. Her training in Tokyo as a Sailor Scout had taught her well, although she had rarely used it. This time was different, though. Serena could smell smoke.  
  
She pushed aside the bedcovers and went to her closed bedroom door. Cautiously, she reached out to feel the doorknob and she jerked her hand back in alarm. The handle was hot. Serena quickly hurried back to her bed. While running back, all she could yell was "Fire!" over and over again.  
  
She silently prayed that her family would hear her cries as she lifted Luna and Artemis into her arms and carried them over to her bedroom window. Having a second-floor bedroom definitely was bad. Luckily for Serena, there was a trellis with climbing ivy on it outside her window.  
  
Serena carefully dropped the black and white cats out the window, knowing they would land safely on the ground below. Carefully, Serena climbed down the trellis and ran to the neighbor's house, woke them up, and called the firemen. As the call went out, Serena prayed and prayed that her family would escape, but no one else exited the burning building.  
  
  
I know that was a short chapter. As I originally said, this was not meant to be a chapter story, but . . . Please do not think I am a morbid person. I realize there has been a lot of death, destruction, and pain in Serena's life but you will see where I want to go with this in the next chapter. 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Serena sat in the back of the small vehicle, feeling small and ignored. The court was sending her to live in a foster home. The two people in the front seat were to be her foster parents. Serena stared out the window at the different houses. A street sign on the corner came into view. 'Privet Drive,' it read and Serena settled back in her seat hoping this would be a nice family.

Harry hadn't believed it when Uncle Vernon had told him and Dudley this morning that they had been chosen to be a foster family to a little girl whose family had been killed in a fire.

Harry had wondered where Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were going to put the girl to sleep. Then he realized that they would probably put her in the guest bedroom.

When Harry heard the car pull into the driveway, he quickly ran upstairs.

"Dudley!" Harry yelled as he pounded on the door to his cousin's room adjacent to his. Harry opened the door and the sounds of a video game filled the air. Harry walked over to the television and hit the power button and listened in satisfaction to Dudley's roar of anger.

"You ruined my game!" Dudley yelled and stalked over to where Harry stood and shook one fat fist in Harry's face.

"You know, Dudley, I'm sure Fred and George would be more than happy to send me some of those toffees. Or worse," Harry said, grinning and looked Dudley straight in the eye, "some other candy that you wouldn't know what the consequences would be if you ate it."

Dudley's red face suddenly paled as he remembered the effects of the Ton Tongue Toffee that those red-haired twins had slipped to him.

"I came up here to tell you that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon just got back." Harry told his cousin as he went to his own room that adjoined Dudley's.

"I still don't understand why we have to take her in. Surely the girl has family somewhere in the world." Dudley said as he watched Harry straighten up his bedroom and try to do something with his constantly messy hair.

Serena stared around the house at 4 Privet Drive. The house was really clean compared to her old bedroom. Tears appeared once again in her eyes. Serena could feel a wail welling up in her throat, but she forced it back. She would not wail like the old Usagi would have.

Suddenly, Mr. Dursley began to yell up the stairs. "Dudley! Get down here, son! She's here!"

As someone began to descend the stairs, it sounded like an elephant was coming down them. Serena soon found out why when a fat, teenage boy stepped off the last stair.

"Dudley, this here is Serena." Mr. Dursley narrowed his eyes and his big face bunched up. "Hmph. Where is that boy? I could have sworn I called him as well. Harry, I told you to get down here!"

"But, Mr. Dursley, you called only one boy, not two." Serena whispered up to the man. But he only ignored her and watched as another person began to descend the stairs.

"Well, boy, you could have at least tried to make yourself more presentable. Now Harry, since Serena is so small, your aunt and I have decided that there would be no sense in giving her the guest bedroom. She can use your old bedroom for now." Mr. Dursley said haughtily. "Now, go get her things out of the car."

As Mr. Dursley finished telling Harry Serena could use his old bedroom for the time being, Harry looked at his uncle with something akin to hatred in his eyes then he shoved his way past Dudley, who had since returned from the kitchen and left to get the rest of Serena's things. Serena, noticing that no one went to help Harry, went out to help him with the little she did have.

"You can just let the cats out of their carriers. They usually sleep with me and follow me everywhere." Serena said, releasing Luna and Artemis from their cases. The two cats jumped down and sat on the ground and stared up at Harry and Serena.

Harry frowned and bent down to the two cats when he noticed the markings on their foreheads. "What are these marks?"

Serena glanced down and saw what he meant. "Oh, those. I'm not really sure. The petstore owner tried telling me a crazy story of alien cats. But I think they are just birthmarks cat-style." Serena remarked and grabbed one of the two small cases and turned towards the house. She had a good feeling that she and Harry would be good friends. 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four It was a couple weeks before Harry's birthday and about two weeks after Serena came to live with the Dursley's that Serena's world turned upside down again.

She had gotten up and readied herself in her small bedroom under the stairs when Aunt Petunia (Mr. and Mrs. Dursley insisted she call them aunt and uncle) and was her normal, quiet self over breakfast after feeding Luna and Artemis that the post came.

"Harry," Uncle Vernon rumbled behind his paper, "go get the mail."

"Make Dudley get it," Harry complained.

As this conversation had been an everyday occurrence, Serena sighed and stood to get the mail. Since Serena had just moved in with the Dursley's, she didn't bother looking at the mail and simply set it in front of Uncle Vernon.

Uncle Vernon set aside his paper and picked up the mail. The first two letters were simply bills, but the third made him roar in anger.

"Harry! Is this some kind of joke!" Serena looked up from her breakfast to see Uncle Vernon's face mottled and purple.

"Is what a joke? I haven't done any -" Harry stopped and snatched the letter from Uncle Vernon's hand, read who it was addressed to and lifted his head to stare at a confused Serena.

"I will not allow it! I simply will not -"

"And how do you propose to stop her if she wants to go? Remember what happened when you tried to stop me?" Harry grinned at a specific memory of Dudley running around clutching his backside (if you don't know, READ THE FIRST BOOK). "Serena, lets go up to my room. We can play some board games and talk a bit."

Serena quietly stood and followed the one person who hadn't ignored her since she had come there. Before following Harry upstairs, however, she made sure Luna and Artemis were with her. Whatever Harry was going to tell her, she felt they needed to hear.

Serena and Harry continued upstairs in complete silence until they reached Harry's room. After Serena crossed the threshold of Harry's room, Harry closed the door. Serena walked over to Hedwig's cage and softly crooned to the owl as she gently stroked her beak.

"So, what's with Uncle Vernon?" Serena asked patiently after turning around to face Harry.

Harry watched Serena's face as he handed her the letter that had arrived for her that morning.

When she saw the front of the envelope, she was puzzled. It said:

Ms. S. Moon 4 Privet Drive Cupboard Under the Stairs Surrey

'How could anyone know that she lived in a small cupboard beneath the staircase?" Serena wondered as she opened the letter. The contents of the letter astounded her. The letter read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizard)  
Dear Ms. Moon,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress

'I'm a witch!' Serena thought to herself. Then, the weirdness of it hit her. "Luna!"

Serena turned around quickly looking for her cat, not noticing Harry had covered his ears to protect them from Serena's ear-splitting cry. (AN: Sorry, had to do it at some point in the story. . )

"Luna," Serena said as she noticed the black cat and Artemis sitting on the sill, "read this and tell me what you think." Serena set the letter down in front of the cat.

"Um, Serena . . . cats can't -" Harry began, then stopped and stared as the feline's head moved back and forth as if it were actually reading the letter.

Then, the cat started to speak to Serena.

"Well, Serena. I think you should go to this school. Perhaps this is what your mother meant by -" Luna suddenly stopped as if just remembering they were not alone.

"Its okay, Luna and Artemis," Serena said. "You may talk in front of Harry. I'm sure he's heard and seen weirder things than talking cats." Serena looked over at Harry for confirmation of this and he simply nodded.

"Harry, I would like to go to this school. How do I reply to this and what do they mean by 'We await your owl'?"

"Well, they mean just that. Ask Hedwig if she will carry your answer to Dumbledore." Harry said as he took out two pieces of parchment. A letter which he needed to finish writing to Ron and he quickly wrote a note to Dumbledore for Serena, sure Hedwig would deliver her message. "I'll send Hedwig with the message for you, Serena. Do you want to go for a walk later?"

"Sure, Harry. I'm going to go down and read for a bit. Come get me when you're ready." Serena said and before she left the room, she looked back to Harry and requested softly, "please, Harry, don't tell anyone about the cats yet." Then Serena left and shut the door behind her.

In a short postscript to Ron, he wrote: 'Ron, that girl that came to live with the Dursleys? Well, you'll get to meet her soon.'

Harry gave the two pieces of parchment to Hedwig and sent her off to Dumbledore first. Then he left to go on his walk with Serena.

I hope all of you like this story so far. I myself think this is probably my best story ever, but certainly nowhere near as good as J.K. Rowlings own books, Naoko Takeuchi's Sailor Moon storyline, or some of the other Sailor Moon/Harry Potter crossovers that I have read recently.

Bree: I'm glad you like this so far and yes at this moment he is fourteen until his birthday a week after this chapter finishes.

Taiki: The chapters will become longer. Just be patient and read on, please. 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter 5 Harry's birthday came and went as it always did without much fanfare. Serena had given Harry a small stuffed owl that she had picked up in one of the small stores in Surrey. Ron and his family had given him another birthday cake and Hermione had sent him another broom polishing kit.

Harry had also received his schoolbooks list and decided to take Serena shopping for her school supplies.

The night Harry received the letter he told Serena that they would be shopping for school supplies the following day.

"Luna, Artemis! I have to get a hold of Setsuna! How am I to buy my school things without money?" Serena spoke to her cats late that night as the house settled for the night.

"Okay, Serena" Luna said, trying to quiet her princess down. "Take the ginzoushou in your hand and reach out to the Scout of Pluto with your mind.

Serena reached inside her shirt and clutched the pendent with her hand while reaching to the Scout of Time with her mind.

A flash of deep red light lit Serena's small bedroom and the tall Scout needed to bend down quickly to keep from hitting her head.

"I'm sorry, Setsuna. It's a small room." Serena said.

"It's not your fault. Damn muggles," the dark Scout of Pluto muttered to herself.

'Muggles?' Serena wondered to herself.

"Anyways, Usagi-sama (thank you for the correction, Lord of the DBZers), what is it you need me for?" Setsuna looked at the young princess.

"Don't call me that Setsuna! There's no need to be formal and you know Usagi is no longer my name," Serena said, fully exasperated with the Scout of Time. "The reason I called you here is to tell you that I was accepted at a school named Hogwarts." Serena watched as Setsuna nodded. "Harry, one of the boys living here, goes to the school and he is taking me shopping in the morning, but I don't have any money."

"Your mother came to me just after she sent you to this time and gave me this," Setsuna said as she produced a tiny gold key out of thin air. "It is the key to a vault in Gringotts. Your number is 630. (AN: Anyone notice anything about the vault number? It holds a specific significance in the anime and in this story. . ) That is the Royal Treasury and the goblin should recognize it. Don't be afraid to take enough to last you the year. The amount in the vault has grown over the centuries."

Serena took the key from Setsuna, who produced a delicate gold chain so Serena could hang it about her neck. "Thank you, Setsuna."

Setsuna smiled softly at the young girl. "Sleep well, my princess, and enjoy yourself this school year." With those words, the Scout of Time left to keep guard over the gates of time and the Scout of Death.

Serena smiled and laid down hugging Luna and Artemis to her. She was in for a long day tomorrow. She loved shopping and was going to run Harry ragged in the morning.

True to his word, bright and early the next morning, Harry woke Serena up. The house was quiet as they ate breakfast and left the house. Harry and Serena walked to the train station to ride to London.

Harry led Serena around the streets of London much the same as Hagrid once had him. Upon reaching London, they took a subway to a street in downtown London. Harry then led Serena to the Leaky Cauldron.

Upon seeing Harry, the bartender nodded to him and several people greeted him as the two walked to the alley behind the pub. Harry looked around to make certain that no one was around and took a stick out, which looked like a magic wand to Serena. (AN: and of course it was, but Serena didn't know that) Harry bent down to the single trashcan in the alley and counted three bricks up and two over. Harry stepped back and watched the alley for Diagon Alley appear.

Author's Note: I know, I know. That was almost undoubtedly the stupidest chapter I have written in this whole story. But I needed to write this chapter to show people how Serena received her key to the vault at Gringotts. By the way, to my little note earlier, does anyone know the significance of the number 630? It shouldn't be too hard to figure out if you watched the 3rd season of Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon S) and know why Serena slapped Darien. (hint: Darien forgot something special about Serena.) 


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter 6 Harry watched with pleasure as Serena's eyes widened with wonder at the sight Diagon Alley made.

"Well, Serena. First stop, Gringotts." Harry said. He planned to give her the money she needed for her school supplies. Now, looking down into Serena's big blue eyes, he realized that anything she wanted he would buy just to please her.

Harry took Serena's hand to lead her through the busy street and Harry could feel Serena's slim and tiny fingers curl around his.

As they stopped in front of Gringotts, Serena asked, "what's that?" as she looked up at the giant building.

On the inside set of doors, Serena saw a sign that made her stop and pull her hand from Harry's. It said:  
Enter, stranger, but take heed Of what awaits the sin of greed For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors A treasure that was never yours Thief you have been warned, beware,  
Of finding more than treasure there.

As she read the sign, a shiver ran down Serena's back as she thought of what the consequences of trying to steal from the bank. Serena remembered that Harry had been trying to lead her into the wizard's bank and looked ahead to see Harry waiting for her at the double doors for her. Serena hurried to meet him and together they walked inside.

Once inside, Harry walked up to the main desk with Serena in tow.

"Yes? How can I help you?" the goblin behind the counter said.

"I need to get down to my vault." Harry said. "My name is Harry Potter and here is my key."

"And we need to visit vault number six-hundred thirty." Serena spoke up for the first time since they had entered Diagon Alley.

Harry looked startled. 'I thought she came from a muggle family.' That was when Harry noticed that several of the goblins around them were staring at the young girl next to him.

The next thing that happened was even more amazing than when he had first learned that Serena was a witch. The goblin behind the desk, instead of calling over one of the other goblins, got down from his seat and came around the counter and said, "Right this way, my lady," and turned to lead the way.

Harry watched in astonishment as Serena nodded and followed the goblin without question, leaving Harry to trail behind him. Harry was a bit annoyed with the way Serena was being lavished with attention. He didn't like the attention he had received in his first four years at Hogwarts and he hoped that Serena's first year would give her more privacy than it had him.

The goblin led them down to a cart identical to the one he and Hagrid had ridden in his first year. The ride was smoother than it had been then, though.

Harry was still unsure of what the difference was between a stalactite and stalagmite was so he asked Serena if she knew. Although she was younger than Harry, Serena, for some reason, seemed wise beyond her years.

"A stalactite hangs from the ceiling of a cave and a stalagmite shoots up from the floor of a cave," Serena said matter-of-factly. She remembered when she had asked Ami-chan that exact same question. For once Ami had not known the answer and they had looked it up together.

They stopped at Harry's vault first and the goblin opened the vault. Harry collected a small amount of coins the likes of which Serena had never seen. Once Harry had collected what money he thought he might need, he climbed back into the cart and they proceeded on to Serena's vault.

Upon arriving at the vault, the goblin climbed out of the car and then proceeded to assist Serena out. Serena removed a slender gold chain from around her neck and handed it to the goblin. When the goblin had opened the door, wonder spread across both of the young witches' faces.

It was a large vault with just enough space to walk around the tall piles of treasures. There were many piles of galleons, sickles, and knuts but there were also piles of precious gems: rubies, emeralds, and diamonds. While this was what mainly caught Harry's eyes, Serena was shocked at the display case on the wall of the vault.

'Mother, you've got some explaining to do.' Serena thought as she gazed at all the items she had used as Sailor Moon. Her Moon Crescent Wand and Moon Sceptre stood beside the Moon Chalice and her old lockets. Serena's hand grasped and held the ginzoushou tightly. Serena closed her eyes and allowed the memories of all the battles she and her friends had fought wash over her. When Serena opened her eyes once again she saw one last thing. She had never actually seen it in life or worn it but she had seen it in a holographic image of Neo-Queen Serenity. The crown.

Serena spun around, fighting back the tears in her eyes that memories of Rini had created. She quickly gathered an assortment of galleons, sickles, and knuts as Harry had and quickly found her way back to the cart.

"Are you okay, Serena?" Harry asked, concerned at the tears that were threatening to spill down the young girl's face.

"I'm fine," Serena said, then visibly tried to perk up, "now, let's go shopping."

Author's Note: Okay, I was REALLY surprised that so many people were total fans of Sailor Moon and knew the answer to my tiny riddle (not even riddle actually) But there was also one more thing that happened on the thirtieth of June. Not only is it Serena's birthday, but it was also the day that her family died in the fire. If you think back to Chapter Four, or look back to it, about two weeks before she got the Hogwart's acceptance letter was around the thirtieth of June. I know, a really sad thing for Serena but . . . what can I say, I may be a little more morbid than I originally thought. Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7 "The first place we need to go," Harry said as they left Gringotts with their wizard money," is Madam Malkins."

Serena followed Harry to a shop not far from Gringotts and entered with him. The woman in the shop, Madam Malkin Serena suspected, was a smiling and squat of figured witch dressed in mauve robes.

"Hello, Mr. Potter," Madam Malkin said, smiling broadly at the young man, and who is this young lady you have with you?" Madam Malkin smiled sweetly down at Serena.

"This is Serena Moon. She's going to be a student at Hogwart's this year. We need the customary items. Robes and a cloak. Oh, and we need dress robes as well." Harry spoke to Madam Malkin. "Professor McGonagall told me there would be a pre-Christmas dance."

"Um, Harry, would a regular dress be okay?" Serena asked, hoping he would say yes.

"I'm not sure, Serena," Harry said, frowning. "Why don't you ask Professor McGonagall after the sorting? But just in case let's find you a dress robe anyways."

Serena nodded and they began the fitting for their robes. Serena chose a light pink dress robe with stars and crescent moons on it. The dress was enchanted to change colors from pink to dark blue and for the stars and moons to shimmer and sparkle.

After Serena and Harry had completed shopping for their robes, Harry took Serena to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor for a sundae.

"Now," Harry said once they had finished their sundaes, "its time to get your wand."

(AN: In the first Harry Potter book, Hagrid and Harry waited to buy Harry's wand last. I wanted to put it here because ... actually, I just wanted her to get her wand after going to Madam Malkins. Well, enjoy.)

Harry led Serena to a shop that was narrow and shabby looking. The sign on the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. The two walked into the small shop and Serena looked around at the thousands of boxes that lined the walls of the shop.

"Hello again, Mr. Potter," a quiet voice said from among the shadows of the tiny shop. "Very nice job at the TriWizard Tournament last year. Your wand, holly and phoenix feather of eleven inches, served you well."

Harry nodded in thanks to Mr. Ollivander and in respect to Cedric who had died during that tournament.

"Now, you have brought someone with you today. It is my guess that she is to be a student at Hogwarts. And your name, miss?" Mr. Ollivander gave his attention to Serena now.

"Serena. Serena Moon." Serena spoke once more in her quiet voice.

"Okay, Miss Moon, may I see your wand arm please."

Serena looked a bit confused at the question so Harry said, "Give him whichever hand you write with."

So, Serena stuck her right arm out. Once Mr. Ollivander had taken all her measurements (AN: Refer to Year 1 Ch. 5 Page 83 for what measurements were taken) the old man began removing boxes from different shelves around the shop. This continued for a while until Mr. Ollivander almost gave up in the search for Serena's special wand.

"My dear, I am sorry to inform you but none of these wands is the right wand for you." Mr. Ollivander said. This had never happened to him. He had even been able to find the right one for young Potter here.

'Use the ginzoushou, Serena,' the voice of Queen Serenity whispered in her head as a small breeze blew through the small shop.

Silently, Serena closed her eyes and removed the pendant from inside her shirt. Harry's and Mr. Ollivander's eyes widened at the beauty of the crystal. With her eyes still closed, she cupped the ginzoushou in her hands and as it began to softly glow it led Serena to the place where Queen Serenity's wand had been hidden centuries before.

"Mr. Ollivander, I believe there may be one more wand we need to try." Serena said, staring into the eyes of the wise old man.

'If she is talking about the Moon Queen's wand, then she must be . . . ' Mr. Ollivander thought as he nodded his head in a slight bow and removed the hidden box.

Inside was a magnificent wand. It looked to be about ten or eleven inches in length and had little gems around it.

"Cherry wood, ten and a half inches. Moon stone and Moon Princess tears. Around the handle, a stone from each of the nine planets." Mr. Ollivander said, and held the case out toward Serena.

Quietly, Serena removed the wand from the box and held it lightly in her hand. She swished it around and a series of stars shot from the tip. Serena noticed a hollow spot at the end of the handle and realized the ginzoushou would just fit. As Serena carefully fit the crystal to the handle, an immense wealth of peace and calmness filled Serena.

"Mr. Ollivander," Serena said and reached into her wizard's money. She removed twenty gold galleons and pressed them into the old wizard's palm. "Thank you for keeping this safe."

Harry was still confused, but figured Serena would tell him if she wanted to. For the rest of that day, Harry and Serena completed their shopping. The equipment they needed was the same but the books they needed were different except for one exception: Secrets of the Moon, A History by Bathilda Bagshot.

At the end of the day, as the sun set over London, Harry led a very tired Serena and a cart with a brand new trunk packed with their newly purchased items. On the way back to 4 Privet Drive, Serena fell asleep on Harry. As Harry gazed down into Serena's sleeping face something like what he felt for Cho washed over him, but this was stronger than what he felt for the Ravenclaw fifth year.

I think I'll leave the story off there. I just realized that I have made Harry be confused a lot in this chapter, but he isn't supposed to know (yet) about Serena's past. Thank you all for your reviews. They are greatly appreciated. 


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8 On August 31, there was a bad argument between Uncle Vernon and Harry. No matter how upset Uncle Vernon had made Harry, Harry had always kept calm and not yelled back.

"You think I'm going to take your arse to the station? I have to put up with you for the past fourteen years and what thanks do I get? I couldn't even threaten and force that ruddy magic and junk out of your system! It's a good thing your mother and father were killed! Two less people doing those junky magic tricks." Uncle Vernon shouted into Harry's face, his face red from shouting.

Then Uncle Vernon suddenly froze. He had never seen that look in his nephew's eyes. Harry's eyes had flashed with anger and his face had paled.

"Who do you think you are to be criticizing my parents? They were a 100 times better people than you or your wife will ever be." Harry began to advance on his uncle as if getting ready to do some bodily harm.

Serena had just begun walking into the living room, just as Uncle Vernon began his tirade. Shocked that Harry's own uncle would say something so hurtful to him, she stood there shocked for a moment until Harry began stalking toward his uncle.

"Harry!" Serena cried and rushed in, grabbing Harry's arm. "He's not worth it, Harry."

Harry stared down into Serena's calm and serene blue eyes. Then as his rage slowly (very slowly) began to die down he looked back at his uncle. "It's sad that Aunt Petunia never introduced you to my mother and father. Maybe something in the caring people they were might have rubbed off on you. Then again, maybe not." With those final words, Harry stormed out of the room to finish preparing for the year at Hogwarts.

Serena watched Harry leave the room. From somewhere deep inside her sprang up an intense dislike for "Uncle" Vernon. She closed her eyes and forced her voice to remain calm. " 'Uncle' Vernon," she stated a little sarcastically, "it would really mean a lot to me if you would please take us to London in the morning."

Uncle Vernon came out of the daze Harry's words had put him in. "Fine. Whatever." Then, he turned to leave the room as well.

"You know," Serena said in a voice that almost shook with rage and disgust, "I've tried to keep quiet and be respectful. But in the past two months I've noticed something. You and Aunt Petunia treat Harry as if he were some sort of gross garbage. My philosophy is that you both are jealous of the person Harry has become." She moved past Uncle Vernon into the foyer and turned to look back at him. "I will see you in the morning."

Serena then walked up the stairs to learn more about the wizarding world. 


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter 9

For a while after Serena left to go to bed Harry lay in bed, rage at his uncle still burning in him. In the hours since the argument with Uncle Vernon, Serena's quiet and gentle nature had calmed him but now, alone in his room, the anger was building once more. Harry sighed and got up from the bed. Usually when he was upset at something the Dursley's had done he would read, but he knew that he needed a better outlet for his anger so he picked up a quill and some parchment and began to write. He wrote without thinking and once he felt his anger drain completely away he read what he wrote:

I spilled your blood It runs down my face It covers the walls All over the place I must destroy you I must break free From this hell you've created Thats imprisoning me I look at my hands covered by red I look at your body Laying warm but dead The shock sets in What have I done?  
I behold the horror Then I start to run Away from the pain What will I do?  
I can't live with the guilt I get from killing you Now I sit alone In a crowded room I can hear the bell toll Call out the impending doom I lay still on this bed And I close my eyes The blurred faces surround me And I slowly fade and die I think about you And the things that I did I don't regret it anymore You deserved what you did In my mind I'm sleeping In my body I'm dead I'll be seeing you in Hell I won't forget what you said

Harry was shocked at what he had written. He had never wanted to kill anyone. Quietly he found a pack of matches he had lying around the bedroom and quickly destroyed the murderous poem.

Author's Note: 1) Some of you may be saying 'Harry would never have said this about anyone, including the Dursleys or Draco Malfoy (maybe even Voldemort, I'm not sure). I realize this but you have to admit what Vernon Dursley said was horrible. 2) I may be morbid (a little) but I did not write this poem (God, I wish I could write poetry that well). One of my friends wrote this poem and her name on is MaraFayeAsh and the title of it is "Loss of Control." I read this poem, loved it, and asked her for a copy and then I asked her permission to use it in this story. I believe I found the perfect place above. If anyone finds it offensive, please tell me. I don't like making other people feel offended by my writing. 


	11. Chapter Ten

Author's Note: Before I begin this next chapter, I realize the last two chapters were really short. I'm sorry and please forgive me. I should have put those two chapters together and made one chapter. Hopefully this next chapter will be longer. Enjoy. Oh, and I will be using the Sorting Hat's poem from the first year. Since I can't write poetry, I figured it would be easier that way. Also, I am sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks. I've had an immense case of writer's block and have had a hard time writing at all lately...but, here is the next chapter. . 

Chapter 10 Harry had told her he would wake her up the next morning with enough time to be ready to leave for King's Cross Station the next morning, but Serena got up before five in the morning. Luna and Artemis watched her bustle around the tiny closed-in room. Once she had finished getting read for the trip, she pulled out her school book 'Secrets of the Moon, A History.' The first time Serena had opened the book, she and the two Guardian Cats had been astonished by the fact that the whole book was a complete recollection of the Silver Millennium. Though Serena knew the details that had caused its downfall, she still had no knowledge of the backbone of the kingdom she was to inherit.

By seven, the Dursley's and Harry were up and by seven-thirty they had piled both trunks, Hedwig's cage, the two cat carriers and everyone else into the car and were headed toward London. Once arriving at King's Cross Station, Uncle Vernon aided Harry and Serena to unload their belongings before getting back in the car and driving off.

Silently, Harry helped Serena place their items on a cart and helped her wheel it into the station.

Serena felt small next to the people moving around them. Suddenly, Harry stopped moving forward. Serena watched all around her, searching for platform 9 3/4. 'Eight . . . Nine . . . Ten . . . ' Serena counted to herself then exclaimed to Harry, "Harry, I don't see a platform 9 3/4. Isn't that the platform we need?"

"Yes, Serena. Now, you have to trust me and do exactly what I say. You see that column right there?" Harry said and pointed toward a pillar standing between platforms 9 and 10. "Well, push your cart at a quick pace at it and don't be afraid. You'll go straight through."

Serena took a deep breath. She trusted Harry and so, taking one step and quickly another, she rushed straight for the wall. Instead of being stopped short by the wall, she felt herself pop right through the wall. She opened her eyes and stared in awe. There in front of her was a magnificent train with the words 'Hogwart's Express' written on the side of it.

Serena heard a soft "pop" beside her and she looked to her left and saw Harry grinning with pleasure at the massive train.

"Let's go, Serena," Harry said once more and led Serena to one of the baggage compartments. He had packed one of each of their robes and wands in a tiny carry on bag and now he ushered Serena onto the train.

Harry directed Serena to a compartment in the train that was already occupied. The two looked up from their bickering.

"Harry! How was your summer?" This was from the girl. She had bushy brown hair and was already in her school robes.

The boy shot a withering glance at the girl. He had red hair and his face was full of freckles.

"Yes, Harry and how was your birthday as well?" The boy asked. Then noticed the young girl standing next to Harry, looking at him and Hermione with a world of curiosity in her eyes. "Oi say, Harry. Is that the girl you wrote to me about?"

Harry nodded and smiled down at Serena. He gestured for her to sit on the bench opposite from Ron and Hermione. "Serenna, these are a couple of my friends from Hogwarts. This is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." Harry introduced her to them as he sat down next to Serena. "She moved in with the Dursley's about a month before my birthday."

"How did they take her receiving an acceptance letter?" Hermione asked as the train finally pulled away from the statioin.

"Not well," Harry said with a grimace. "And Uncle Vernon and I got into an argument last night."

"Well, at least he drove you in today. Imagine what Professor McGonagall would have said or done had you not made the train." Hermione said. "Oh, I bet you would have gotten into so much trouble."

"Hermione," Ron said in an exasperating voice. "Harry would not have gotten into too much trouble. I'm sure Dumbledore and McGonagall would have known that it wasn't Harry's fault."

Harry was even growing exasperated with Hermione. He glanced over to Serena who was staring out the window at the gently rolling hills. She had isolated herself away from Ron, Hermione, and himself.

"Serena," he said, catching her attention and she turned toward Harry and looked at him with her cerulean blue eyes. Harry felt himself sinking into them and he needed to shake himself mentally to remember what he was about to ask her.

Before Harry could ask her to join them in their conversation, the woman with the snack cart came around to their cabin. Harry bought some chocolate frogs and Bertie Botts's Every Flavor Beans for Ron, Hermione, and Serena. Serena offered to help pay, but Harry told her no.

After they finished eating their snacks, the quartet put on their school robes.

They were almost at the school and Serena took out her wand to study it once more. The wand felt as though it vibrated with life in her hand. As Serena closed her eyes, she thought she could feel the power of her sister scouts. Tears welled up in her eyes and silently fell down her face. She could feel eyes on her and she opened hers to see ron and Hermione staring at her curiously and Harry watching her with worry written on his face.

Before he could say anything, however, the train began to slow and come to a stop. Serena quietly followed behind the three friends, listening to them chatter excitedly about the coming year until they descended off the train.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over 'ere!" a loud and deep voice called. Serena looked for the source and her eyes landed on a large bear-like man with eyes that twinkled happily.

"Go on, Serena," Harry said to her. "That's Hagrid, Groundskeeper of Hogwarts and the teacher in Care of Magical Creatures." Harry smiled. "Just follow Hagrid. We'll meet you in the Great Hall."

Serena nodded and followed the bear-like man. He leaded the first year students to a group of boats that rode across the big lake. When they reached the middle, the tentacle of a giant octopus shot up from the lake and landed with a splash, showering over the students in the boats.

A little damp from their small encounter with the octopus, the students descended from the boats and entered the castle. Just inside the doors, a woman in emerald green robes walked up to them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall. If you will follow me, I will lead you to a room to await the sorting." Professor McGonagall said, turned, and walked quickly down the hall.

Professor McGonagall led the group of first year students down a long hall and into a small room. Serena stood off to the side of the room, patiently awaiting the time when Professor McGonagall would return for them while the other 11-year-olds murmured excitedly.

Once again, Serena pulled her wand from inside her long robes. Looking down at it, she slowly traced her fingertips over each of the small gems. They found the small ruby first. Rei...her passionate friend who never gave up the opportunity to criticize her... A tiny lapis lazuli for her calm and studious friend, Ami, who had always attempted to get her to do better at her schoolwork... An emerald...Makoto...her aggressive friend who was always there to help her other friends... Topaz...Minako...a sister scout who loved everyone, no matter who they were...unless they harmed her sisters... Deep Sapphire...Haruka-chan...always ready to do her duty, no matter what... Aquamarine...Michiru...artistic and beautiful, with the same dedication to her job... Purple amethyst...little Hotaru...precocious...gentle at the same time as she was dangerous... Garnet, for the Scout of Time...Setsuna-sama...though not dead, her stone was there along with the rest of them...

Last but not least she ran her fingers over the ginzoushou...It sparkled with a life all its own, and she could feel the power running through her...She closed her eyes for a moment and let it rush over her, soothing her.

Suddenly, a set of doors opposite from where the group of students had entered opened and the eyes of the youngsters widened at the sight of the Great Hall, with its long tables, floating candlesticks, and the many other students.

:sigh: Okay, that took way longer than I thought it would...it took longer than it was supposed to as well...but Chapter 10 is done. I'm sorry, all for having to say this, but I need some ideas...I haven't been writing for a while and, because of this, a couple of the ideas have seeped out of my brain...Please either leave me a couple in the reviews or e-mail them to me at or I check these regularly and would love to hear from everyone. I cannot promise that all suggestions will be used, but I can promise that I will give each suggestion special consideration. Love ya's all and, until my writer's block disappears or I get some new ideas from the readers, I'm sorry to say I am going on hiatus. TTYL . 


	12. Chapter Eleven

:sigh: I know...this is the first chapter with an actual title to it...:grins: oh, well...hey all! I know I said I would be going on hiatus for a little bit, but I just got into the mood to write. I had a choice of working on Twilight Visions, a Buffy/Anita Blake crossover that I started a while ago and haven't worked on in a while, or this one. This was the first one that popped into my head, so I decided that this was the one I would work on for now. Well, enjoy! . 

:Chapter 11: the Sorting:

The first year students moved down the center of the Great Hall towards the small stage in front of the teacher's tables where Professor McGonagall was waiting for them.

She had set a stool next to her and had placed an old hat on it. The first year students stared at it in curiosity, then gasped when it began to sing:

(pause! okay, I know that a few people don't put this in, they just say that the hat sings a poem and get on with the sorting...I don't like to do that :smiles: I like to write it all out. I'm going to put in the song from the first book, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, because, to put it truthfully, I really stink at writing poems...well, there...I've said what I wanted to! Enjoy!)

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat my hat if you can find A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Sorting Hat And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at h ear,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of with and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a thinking cap!"

When the Sorting Hat had finished his song, the Great Hall erupted into applause and Professor McGonagall began reading from a list of students written on a parchment scroll: "Priscilla Alpin." A girl from the back of the group of students moved towards the stage, pushing the other students out of her way without a single apology. As Professor McGonagall set the hat down upon her head, it called out "Slytherin!"

"Alvin Brafford." A shy black-haired little boy quietly walked to the stage and sat down. The hat placed him in Hufflepuff and on the list went. Finally, Professor McGonagall came to a name on her list, stopped, and looked back at Professor Dumbledore, a man with a long white beard and a merry twinkle in his eye and he nodded solemnly.

"Serena Moon." Professor McGonagall called out and looked directly at Serena, who looked up at her with a quiet wisdom in her eyes and walked up to the stage. Serena turned to face the Great Hall and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on Serena's head and it settled over her eyes. Suddenly, Serena heard a tiny whispering in her ear.

'Well, hello, Princess...It is an honor to finally meet you. I hope you have a wonderful seven years here. Your mother certainly enjoyed herself here. You have a lot of her personality and looks. You are brave...courageous...compassionate...I believe I will put you where I put your mother...' "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table cheered and, after Professor McGonagall lifted the hat from her head, Serena moved toward the table and sat down beside Harry. Harry congratulated her and then they turned their eyes back to the Sorting.

Once the sorting was over, Professor Dumbledore stood and delivered his usual small speech. "As with previous years, the Forbidden Forest is just that...forbidden. After last year's Tri-Wizard Tournament, our House's here at Hogwarts will again be competing for the House Cup this year. Tryouts for new team members for the Quidditch teams will take place at the end of this month."

Professor Dumbledore sat down once more, raised his hands, and said, "Let the feast begin."

Suddenly, many different types of food appeared on the table. Serena's eyes widened with pleasure. She had never seen so much food before. Without her usual piggish gusto, she ate slowly and carefully, but still ate many plates of food.

After the feast was over, Professor Dumbledore stood once more and told the prefects to lead the students to their respective houses. The students stood, different groups of friends chattering amongst themselves. Serena walked next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who were following a student named Seamus Finnigan up many long stairways. Harry explained to Serena on the way up to the Gryffindor common room to always keep an eye on the staircases, because they were constantly changing.

Finally, the Gryffindor students reached a portrait of a fat lady in a pink gown. Seamus said, "Caput Draconis" and the portrait swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room.

"Girls dorms up the staircase to the left. Boys, same thing on the opposite side." Seamus said and then went up the stairs to the boys dorms.

"Serena, why don't you go on up to bed? It's been a long day..." Harry said, yawning himself.

Serena nodded and then followed the long stairway up to the girl's first year dorm. Once Serena had finished getting ready for bed, she sat on the window seat and stared out at the beautiful full moon.

'Mother,' she thought, 'why didn't you tell me I was a witch?' She sighed and, once again, pulled out her wand once more, touching each and every jewel around the handle, then the Imperium Silver Crystal on the bottom of the handle. She put the wand on her bedside table, climbed into bed and settled herself in for a good night's sleep. 


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter 12

The next morning, Serena awoke to someone shaking her. She blinked her eyes, trying to bring them into focus to actually see the person who had woken her up. It was Hermione.

"Serena, what are you doing still in bed! You're going to miss breakfast if you don't hurry! Come on!" Hermione cried, pulling the blankets off the sleepy girl. Serena sat up in the bed and glared at the older girl. Hermione simply crossed her arms over her chest and glared back at Serena. Serena tried to hold the glare for a while longer, but a small 11-year-old isn't that intimidating while she is sitting in bed in her nightdress. Serena heaved a large sigh and slipped from the bed.

Hermione gave a small smile and watched the young girl move to the foot of the bed to dig into her trunk for clothes and one of their school robes. Believing Serena wouldn't return to her bed once she was up and in her robes for the day, Hermione turned and left the room for a few moments to allow her some privacy.

Serena threw a glare at Hermione's back as she exited the room, but sighed once more. She wasn't really upset at Hermione; she was more upset at herself. She wanted to go back to bed, but she had made a promise that she would change from the way she used to be in Tokyo. Serena picked up her bag that held her books she would need for her classes, grabbed her wand, and left the room

She followed Hermione down to the Great Hall for breakfast and received her list of classes for the year.

"What'd ya get, Serena?" Ron asked while stuffing a piece of cake in his mouth.

Serena frowned down at her schedule and said, "I think I've got Double Potions with the Slytherins this morning."

Ron and Harry looked at each other and groaned.

"I feel sorry for you," Ron said. "The Slytherins can be really rotten at times and the professor plays favorites all the time. He's also the head of the Slytherin house."

Serena sighed. It seemed that everywhere she went, people were always picking favorites in the class. Serena didn't feel very hungry after this disturbing bit of news, so she grabbed a piece of fruit and left the great hall to find her first class of the day.

Her schedule said that her first class was in the dungeons, wherever that was, so she asked one of the students walking about to point her in the direction. He did so, but he left so quickly she wasn't able to thank him. She shrugged and walked in the direction he had pointed to.

Finally, she found the dungeons and the room she was looking for. She opened the door cautiously in case there was a class being taught inside, but the room was empty and the air was still as Serena sat down at one of the desks and took out the items she would need for her first class. Serena then took out her wand and held it in her hands, rubbing her fingers lightly over each of the stones at the handle of the wand. From the stones she again felt each of her friends; their presence was so strong that Serena could swear that they would be behind her if she turned around. Serena let her head fall into the bend of her arm and began to weep once more over the loss of her friends.

Severus Snape stood in the door between his office and his classroom and watched the small blonde haired girl weep. She reminded him of someone he had known very well from his days here at the school, a woman with the same tranquil beauty that Serena had. Snape opened his mouth to call out to the girl, but before he could the door opened and students began to file into the room. Serena wiped her face off and gave a slight smile as another student asked if she could sit with Serena. Serena nodded and the girl sat down next to her, introducing herself as Rhonda Darryl. Snape placed a scowl on his face and swept into the room, giving the first year students a glare as he moved behind his podium.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. In this class you will learn the delicate and specific art that is potion making." Snape paused a moment as he saw Rhonda Darryl whisper to Serena. "Miss Darryl! Miss Moon! Will you kindly pay attention to what I am telling you? Miss Moon, tell me, what is it that Miss Darryl said."

"She was telling me how the stars were really bright as she looked out the window in her room last night." Serena gave a slight smile, anticipating Snape's next question. "And you said, 'There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. In this class you will learn the delicate and specific art that is potion making.'"

Snape frowned at Serena's impertinence, then turned a glare to Rhonda Darryl. "That will be a point from Gryffindor for your inability to keep silent during my class, Miss Darryl. Now, everyone, take out your quills and parchment and we will begin the first lesson of Potions. Miss Moon, I want to see you after class."

Serena frowned as she removed her equipment from her bag and was a bit nervous for the entire class. By the end of the class, the Gryffindor House had lost ten points for wrong answers. When the time came to change classes, Serena was exhausted for no reason that she could see and she remained seated as the rest of the class filed out the door. She looked up at Professor Snape who was still standing at the front of the class, this time looking at her curiously.

"Miss Moon," Snape began cautiously, "I do not usually extend this invitation, but…you remind me of someone when I attended this school. If you have anything you need to talk about, ever, send me a message and we can talk. Good luck this year, Miss Moon."

She stared after Snape as he whirled around and disappeared into his office. Serena was shocked that he had been so kind to her after what Ron had told her that morning. She gathered her stuff and left the classroom, hurrying to her next class.

I know it's been a really long time since I've written anything, but I finally got an idea for the story again! Well for this chapter, anyways. I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter and I hope everyone tells me what they think of it. BTW, I edited the previous chapter, changing some of the mistakes I made when I first typed this up. Again, enjoy! There was also a question about why Chapter 12 and 13 have reviews yet they aren't up. I had a few more Author's Notes in the middle of this story and Chapter 10 was actually Chapter 13 at one point in time, so I decided a long time ago to delete the Author's Notes that didn't need to be in there anymore. 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Serena's New Life

Chapter 13

The Dead End Hall

Serena was exhausted by the time she finally fell into her bed that evening. She'd had her first Transfiguration and Charms classes that day and she had finished what homework had been given to her in the Gryffindor common room after dinner. Once her work was done, she drifted out into the hallways to explore the castle. She hadn't had any time to see where the passages went and wanted to find out, in case she ever needed a shortcut to one of her classes.

She wandered through corridor after corridor, watching the people in the portraits move about their business. On the fifth floor, she walked to the end of the hall to realize that the hall was actually a dead end with a portrait hanging on the wall instead of a window. In the dim light, she couldn't see what the portrait was so she removed her wand from the pocket of her robe and whispered the word Lumos, causing the end of the wand to light up. When she saw who the portrait was of, she gasped and took a step backward. Her eyes filled with tears and she spun around and fled from the dead end hall.

Serena flung herself on the bed, more tears welling up in her already red and swollen eyes. She dropped her wand on the bed and reached for the box of tissues she had on the bedside table. She dabbed at the tears that trailed down her face then clenched the used tissue in her hand as she pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and burying her face. Why did she have to go down that hall, just to have old and painful, yet precious, memories dragged up once more?

"Why?" Serena sobbed, releasing her legs to lay down on the bed. She once again buried her face, in her pillow this time, and wailed.

The rest of the girls were still in the common room or at the library right now. Once reaching the common room she had composed herself enough to be able to walk through unnoticed by her friends and fellow classmates, yet upon reaching the stairs had run up them.

Serena placed the hand with the wadded up tissue up to her mouth to stifle anymore whimpers or cries and shut her eyes, suddenly exhausted from the intense feelings running through her.

Serena woke up early the next morning still tired from her emotional battle the night before and quickly removed her robes that she had slept in, dressing in a new set. Looking into her small looking glass on the bedside table, she noticed that her hair had come out of its braid over night and now fell in a long, glittering, golden waterfall around her body. She almost put it back up in the braid, but realized she wanted to see her old hairstyle again. Quickly, she pulled her hair up into the style that she had worn long ago with practiced hands. After seeing herself in the mirror again, she walked away from the bed with her school books and wand in hand, odangos on her head, and walked off with a small, yet sad, smile on her face.

Serena moved through the halls of Hogwarts towards the portrait of her friends and herself enjoying a quiet day during the Moon Kingdom. Breakfast would be soon and she wanted to be there on time so Harry wouldn't worry about her. Serena stood in front of the portrait, watching as the quiet senshi of Mercury pour tea, smiling up at her princess and fellow senshi.

Serena's fingers passed over the ginzoushou as she called for Setsuna in her mind. Within moments, the Scout of Time appeared in front of her. Setsuna smiled down at Serena and looked up at the portrait. "Do you like it, Princes?"

Serena stared up at Setsuna. "Why is it here and why have I never seen it before now, when I lived in Tokyo?"

Setsuna sighed, tears welling in her eyes. "Oh, Usagi-sama. You weren't ready for the knowledge of what your mother was while you were in Tokyo. You truthfully weren't supposed to know after the other senshi died. Your mother felt it was time for you to have some happiness in your life after your family in London died in the fire." Setsuna tapped the portrait with the head of her Time Staff. "This portrait is a port-key (can't remember the correct term for it….I hope this is it). It will lead you to a special place meant for you. But I warn you, it is very lonely there. No one is there now and it is only meant as a place for you to escape and talk to your mother if you need her. The memories stored there will be happy but painful ones, of a time you can only dream of but will experience for yourself some day. To activate the port-key you need only say Silver Millennium and touch the portrait. Most port-keys don't need a password, but this has one to prevent just anyone from entering without the code."

Serena's eyes clouded over with unshed tears. She didn't know if she would be able to handle any more memories of her friends than the ones of Tokyo, but didn't really have time right then to test it. Serena nodded then reached for Setsuna to hug her. "Thank you. I don't mean to call you as if you have nothing else to do. I know you need to keep an eye on the flow of time…."

Setsuna smiled softly. "I know, Serena. Have no worries. Part of my job is also to keep an eye on you and help if you need it. Call my name, Serena, and I'll be there."

Serena watched as Setsuna slowly blew her a kiss and faded out of the castle. In one of her textbooks, Hogwarts, a History, it said that the castle was supposed to be impenetrable to the type of travel that Setsuna was using, but she didn't seem to be having a hard time moving in and out. Serena gave one last lingering look at the portrait, wanting to see where it led to, but knowing that if she did she wouldn't be able to attend any of her classes that day and so turned around and started running down the hallway to the staircase, ready to start her day.

WOW! I can't believe it took me so long to finally write/finish this chapter. I actually started this chapter right after I posted the last one, but I couldn't finish it at the time. My brain wouldn't come up with any ideas and my college classes and boyfriend at the time took up a lot of my time. Right now I'm taking a semester off from college because I was about to burn out from working 25 hour shifts at work and having a 17 credit hour class schedule. My boyfriend of 2 ½ years also broke up with me at the beginning of this past semester and I broke down. While I'm out of classes, I'm going to buckle down and work on this story. I'm also going to try to work on Twilight Visions and any other stories that I have worked on, yet haven't finished. Well, talk to everyone later!


End file.
